darknightrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Slade Lockwood
'First Name' Slade 'Last Name' Lockwood 'IMVU Name' SladeMars 'Nicknames' That One Guy 'Age' Year One, 16 years old. Spohmore in High School. 'Gender' Male Race Full Blooded Werewolf 'Height' 6'0 'Weight' 200lbs 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Slade is a very scetchbook kind of guy. At such a young age, he has knowledge of some of the most horrific things but is forced to keep them hidden. Because of his nightlife, he is a very rocky and hard outershelled person. While in class he keeps to himself and does not really participate very often. Because of the overuse of the internet, his classmates are well aware of his life as an underground cage fighter. Because of how gruesome the vidoes are, people are very intimidated by Slade. This helps keep Slade alone and not have to worry much about teenage problems. But the drawback is, girls at Antonio Ellis High can't keep themselves off of him. The only time he ever gets to show who he truely is, is when he is with the wild pack of wolves within the forests outside of the city. Out in the forests he can act like himself and roam freely. He also feels happy when he is working on his cars in the Shop. Suprisingly when he is working on a vehicle, it brings him to peace and breaks away from the actual world. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' *Auto Mechanic for Full Moon Auto Repair *Underground Cage Fighter 'Weapon of Choice' ' Brazilian jiu-jitsu:'(/dʒuːˈdʒɪtsuː/; Portuguese: ˈʒitsu, ˈʒitsu, dʒiˈtsu) ('BJJ, or Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu) is a martial art, combat sport, and a self defense system that focuses on grappling and especially ground fighting. Brazilian jiu-jitsu was formed from Kodokan Judo ground fighting (Ne-Waza) fundamentals that were taught to Carlos Gracie by master Mitsuyo Maeda. Brazilian jiu-jitsu eventually came to be its own art through the experimentations, practices, and adaptation from the Judo knowledge of Carlos and Helio Gracie, who then passed their knowledge onto their family. BJJ promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using leverage and proper technique, taking the fight to the ground – most notably by applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport grappling tournaments (gi and no-gi) and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense. Sparring (commonly referred to as "rolling") and live drilling play a major role in training, and a premium is placed on performance, especially in competition, in relation to progress and ascension through its ranking system. Since its inception in 1914, its parent art of Judo was separated from older systems of Japanese ju-jitsu by an important difference that was passed on to Brazilian jiu-jitsu: it is not solely a martial art: it is also a sport; a method for promoting physical fitness and building character in young people; and, ultimately, a way (Do) of life. Wrestling is a form of combat sport involving grappling type techniques such as clinch fighting, throws and takedowns, joint locks, pins and other grappling holds. A wrestling bout is a physical competition, between two (occasionally more) competitors or sparring partners, who attempt to gain and maintain a superior position. There are a wide range of styles with varying rules with both traditional historic and modern styles. Wrestling techniques have been incorporated into other martial arts as well as military hand-to-hand combat systems. Greco-Roman is an international discipline and an Olympic sport. In Greco-Roman style, it is forbidden to hold the opponent below the belt, to make trips, and to actively use the legs in the execution of any action. Recent rule changes in Greco-Roman increase opportunities for and place greater emphasis on explosive, 'high amplitude' throws. Pinning one's opponent to the mat is one way of winning. One of the most well known Greco-Roman wrestlers is Alexander Karelin from Russia. Freestyle wrestling is an international discipline and an Olympic sport, for both men and women. This style allows the use of the wrestler's or his opponent's legs in offense and defense. Freestyle wrestling has its origins in catch-as-catch-can wrestling and the prime victory condition in this style involves the wrestler winning by throwing and pinning his opponent on the mat. American high school and college wrestling is conducted under different rules and is termed scholastic and collegiate wrestling. Outside the U.S., one can find professional wrestlers who compete by the rules of freestyle wrestling. FILA Grappling is a wrestling style that consists of controlling the opponent without using striking and also includes the use of submission holds. It is also referred to as “submission grappling.” It starts from a standing position or on the ground after a throw, and the goal is to make the opponent submit via the use of immobilization techniques such as locks. Grappling, differing from the FILA definition, plays an important role in the practice of Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) and can be used as a self-defence technique. It brings together techniques from Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Freestyle Wrestling, American Folk Wrestling (catch-as-catch-can), sambo, and judo. Grapplers wear shorts and a tight shirt (No-Gi) or kimonos (Gi). Combat grappling is a form of safe amateur Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) that incorporates techniques from most existing Martial Arts systems, creating a unique fighting environment that alternatively takes the fight from standing to ground positions. Combat grappling matches are either won by grappling holds such as joint locks and chokes, or by striking and kicking techniques. Combat grappling also intends to be a realistic form of self-defense covering all aspects of standing and ground fighting, thus making it perfect and safe to use for military, police, and security training. Muay Thai'''Muai Thai, IPA: tʰāj) is a combat sport from the muay martial arts of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques. This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on foot is known as "the art of eight weapons" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins and feet, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fight very efficient. Muay Thai became popular in the sixteenth century, but became widespread internationally only in the twentieth century, when many Thai fighters won several victories over representatives of other martial arts. The sport of muay Thai is solely governed by the International Federation of Muaythai Amateur and a professional league is governed by the World Muay Thai Council. '''Judo jūdō?, meaning "gentle way") is a modern martial art, combat and Olympic sport created in Japan in 1882 by Jigoro Kano. Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defenses are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice (randori). Kickboxing'is a group of martial arts and stand-up combat sports based on kicking and punching, historically developed from Karate, Muay Thai and Western boxing.12 Kickboxing is practiced for self-defense, general fitness, or as a contact sport.(pugilism, prize fighting, the sweet science or in Greek pygmachia) is a martial art and combat sport in which two people engage in a contest of strength, reflexes, and endurance by throwing punches with gloved hands. Power of The Alpha User with this ability is a werewolf with the ability to transform into a wolf or an anthropomorphic wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or lycanthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werewolf, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. The user gains the traits of werewolves, most obvious being ability to change into a wolf with the natural characteristics inherent to both wolves and humans, including senses, stamina , etc. In addition werewolves are often attributed strength and speed far beyond those of wolves or men and may have them in lesser amount even untransformed form. Other than this, details vary considerably: some are limited to single form which ranges from completely animal to man-wolf (humanoid with fur, claws and fangs); some can shift between human, wolf-man (humanoid wolf) and pure wolf; while others are able to choose to what extend they want to change and what parts. Their wolf-form may be completely natural wolf in form, something resembling Dire Wolf or even something directly from the darkest dredges of human fear for wolves. Although some wolfen instinct is likely influence werewolf in transformed state, this varies from completely animal mind to perfectly aware human, even to the stereotypical monster lusting for blood. Although it is very commonly linked to werewolves, they aren't all vulnerable to silver or other traditional weaknesses. For some these are no more or less harmful than any other metal or substance, some are essentially un-killable for anything else. *Supernatural Condition *Werewolf Physiology *'Lunar Empowerment: 'Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come in contact with moonlight, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the moon or even slow or stop aging. *'Environmental Adaptation:'User is able to survive and adapt to any natural environment, being able to tolerate wide range of temperatures and levels of moisture, any amount/quality of sustenance, breathable medium, etc. with little or no discomfort. *'Predator Instinct:'The user possesses predatory instincts, allowing them to become masters of hunting and tracking. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make him a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where he is headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. Allies/Enemies '''Allies: ' *workers of Full Moon Auto *The pack of wolves in the forest '''Enemies: *Hunters *enemy Packs 'Background' The Lockwood family can be traced back all the way to the early 16th Century in Europe. A long heritage of pride and honor. And along with that, a line of Werewolves. When the Apex Predators began to form in early Europe, the Lockwood's were amungst the first few to hold the power of a werewolf. As the history flew through the centuries, a lot of the stories became legend and as a child, they became Dom's bedtime stories. As a child, Slade grew up with his immediate family in San Fransisco, California. He had a semi-normal childhood playing sports, playing with toys, and spending time with the family. But even with having a semi-normal life, his father did inform him of his families true nature. Usually, families would wait until their kids got to a certain age to inform them and train them in the ways of being a werewolf. But all that changed with The Hunter Nation attacked. In the Bay area, werewolves were being hunted down by Hunters and it had gotten to a large scale. Some families had been completely destroyed and erased from history, whereas some kept fighting with all their might. The suprising thing of it all, was the fact that throughout all the death and fighting; it remained hidden to the general public. Both sides of the fighting had had huge losses but it always looked like the Werewolves always had the shitty end of the stick with the numbers game. Over the years, it came down to The Lockwood's being one of the last few remaining families. It came down to what Hunters call "The Final October" that ended the Battle of The Bay. October Second when Slade was 12 years old, The Hunters came with their strongest attack on the Lockwood's. The Lockwood's used to live inside of an old Victorian type house and the Hunters went on a full on strike against this location. Hundreds of Hunters came to strike against the Lockwood House using high artilery weapons and werewolf suppresive weapons. The Lockwood's were not expecting such an attack and had to fight off the gaurd. Slade's father was one of the few remaining Alphas and he fought with all his might. Slade's father was regarded as one of the strongest of his kind and he tore apart a huge portion of the Hunters that came to fight the Lockwood's. Slade's brothers, sisters, and mother all fought side by side in the battle to save their home. Slade was only a 12 year old who did not yet fully hone his abilities and was unable to fight with his family. He was forced to hide within the household in a secret area. He is still in the dark about what events happened but he remembers the sounds very vividly. When the roars and gunfire finally subsided, he exited what was left of his home. And when he walked outside, what he saw changed him forever. As he walked outside, his house was almost completely destroyed and bodies scattered around the fields like an old WW2 scene. Smoke rises through the skies that the west side of his house once stood and small fires still remained. Lifeless bodies roamed over the fields, both Hunter and Lockwood. Tears streamed down his face as he saw the bodies of his family, dead. He was all alone in the grass, simply looking at the chaos. Then he picked up the noise of a small life slowly fading away from him. He recognized the groan and quickly ran towards that sound as quick as he could. It was his father. His father's body, still and covered in his own blood as the life was fading. As a young boy, Slade had no idea how to react to seeing his father die. With his life slowly fading from him, his father bestowed a final gift for his son. He looked at his son and said, "We both know that I won't be coming back from this one...But so help me, I won't be going out like this...to some Hunters. Son, if I die now...our lineage dies with me...I am the current Lockwood Alpha...you will be the next." Slade was confused as to what his father was talking about but he would soon come to find out within the next few seconds. His father kept speaking with, "I need you to kill me, Son." Slade's reaction was in complete shock at the request and was completely reluctant to the idea. His father then said to him, "I need you to do this son. If you don't, our family dies here today. I know it's hard, but it must be done." After a few minutes of it, Slade finally came to the realization of what he had to do. And with his claws drawn and his orange eyes closing, he slashed his father's throat. Meer seconds after he took the life away from his father, he felt the surge of energy move through his entire body. He stood up and released a loud roar into the sky with his fangs out as his eyes gave a new bright red glow. He was the Alpha now. It's been four years since that Final October and Slade finds himself in Dentonville where he has gotten to start over. He works in his own Auto Shop called "Full Moon Auto-Repair" and is happy with where his life if now. Still keeping touch with his roots, he has not forgotten his family and where he came from. He still has that animalistic need to fight and he takes care of that by competing in the underground fight scene. He currently attends Antonio Ellis High School where he is a Sophmore. 'Roleplay Selection' Ark 1 Episode 1: Time to Party Ark 1 Episode 2: First Day Fist Fight Ark 1 Episode 3: Car Troubles Ark 1 Episode 4: (to be continued) Ark 1 Episode 5: A New Game 'APPROVED BY' Admin Ginsukei Approved Category:RPC Category:Werewolf